Meet Kagome
by MysteriousMeadowByTheWaterfall
Summary: Not happy about Sensui trying to distroy the barrier Kagome does somthing about it.
1. Boss Lady

_**Meet Kagome**_

_**Secret Boss**_

(A/N)

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

"**Yelling**"

*Disclaimer* I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned against the cave watching the child prince and the boy in a yellow jacket try to convince the SDF's Yusuke was not a demon gone rogue. 'I really wish I could do something right now.' Kagome thought with a sigh.<p>

Closing her eyes Kagome's gaze snapped back when she heard a slap and a electric shock sound through the cave. Looking at the boy in the jacket Kagome's power raised in fury. 'How dare they!' the boy was on the ground unconscious and the child prince leaned against a rock unable to move.

Sighing Kagome tampered her powers down knowing she could do nothing at the moment. Glancing at the phoenix that flew down from the ceiling she almost laughed.

Grinning Kagome waited for Yusuke and the child prince to go through the portal before revealing herself. Glancing at the SDF's she stopped at the two who attacked the boys. Walking toward them she punched both then went through the portal after the others.

Spreading her aura Kagome watched the fight progress then followed down to where Sensui lay. Landing Kagome appeared at Sensui's side creating a barrier around them

Looking down at Sensui Kagome almost laughed at the expression on his face. "Sensui if you wanted your personality fixed you could have asked me and not have tried to take over the world you know." Letting him laugh Kagome healed him before dropping the barrier.

"…He was going to die within a year." Turning to the battle ready group she caught the tail end and laughed catching their attention. Taking the hand offered by the blue haired man Kagome stood up.

Ignoring the others Kagome turned to the man who helped her up. "He will not be dying anytime soon so you may take him where you wish." Seeing the man eye Sensui Kagome sighed. "He is just sleeping but I must leave to fix the barrier." The man nodded as he disappeared with Sensui.

Turning to the group Kagome again ignored the spirit detectives, instead walking up to the child ruler. Stopping in front of the nervous boy she smiled teasingly. "Koenma why is it that every time we meet, I have something of either you or your father's to clean up?" Seeing him chuckle she smiled more. Looking at the portal in the sky made her throw him on the phoenix along with the protesting others. "Come on I need to fix that portal and talk to some SDF's who are in trouble."

Seeing them trying to get off made her laugh. Shaking her head Kagome put her hand on the phoenix's shoulder and lifted into the air. Floating beside the bird Kagome conversed with Koenma in hushed tones so even the demons could not hear.

Reaching the cave Kagome landed next to the bird as the others got off. Looking around Kagome dragged Koenma to the SDF's. "Wait here." Glaring at them for good measure Kagome flew back to the barrier throwing the other SDF's with the rest as she fixed the barrier.

Flying back to the beginning of the portal she closed it then glared at the two SDF's who were just now waking up. Walking over to the group she picked up the two and proceeded to growl at them. "What do you think you were doing. You had no right to ever hit an innocent; I don't care if it was on Enma's orders or not."

By the time Kagome was finished the two were awake enough to realize who hit them and were cowering in fear (well as much as they can while being held in the air). "Do you understand what you have done." Seeing their frantic nods she released them with a sneer.

Hearing something Kagome found a redheaded boy walking towards her cautiously (though he hid it well). Chuckling Kagome smiled gently to put him at ease.

Smiling back he stopped in front of her. "Excuse me miss but who are you?"

Breaking into a full grin Kagome answered. "I am Kagome; or if you like your boss."

* * *

><p>Thank you, for reading hope you like and for anyone who's wondering I am <strong>NOT<strong> adding on this story.


	2. Authors Note

Hello everyone!

**I will not** be adding to this story it was **meant to be a one-shot** nothing more.

MMW


End file.
